


Sticks and Stones

by Tired_Mixtape



Series: My Original Narratives [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Free Verse, Poetry, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Mixtape/pseuds/Tired_Mixtape
Summary: Their words set to workEmbedding themselves in her skin
Series: My Original Narratives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793668





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> HS poetry assignment.

Ink soaked pages ruffle in the dimness  
The scratching scribbles disrupting the stiff silence  
Sparks fly each time the small sphere rolls across the page  
An eager fire fueling her grandiose dreams  
Burning resolutions  
A bucket list of hot embers  
Counting the days until it reaches a raging inferno  
Page after page after page  
It’s a wonder the demons didn’t appear sooner.  
Nagging recollections interrupt the steady river of ink streaming from her pen  
Nonsensical  
Impractical  
You’re   
Just   
Not   
Enough  
Their words set to work  
Embedding themselves in her skin  
A ruthless curse  
that numbs her limbs  
Fierce dark magic swallows her aspirations  
The doubt suffocates her ambition until it’s nothing but a shuddering flame  
Everything is collapsing  
Page after page after page  
Disintegrating  
Only embers remain at this point  
Growing colder with each passing moment  
Her childlike wonder rolls down her cheek   
Landing on her her stained hands  
The only remnant left among the ashes


End file.
